1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of such image display apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-342636 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,329), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-212944, and others. The image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-342636 is formed by connecting surface-conduction electron emitting devices in a matrix fashion with row wirings and column wirings. When a selection potential is applied to one row wiring, a driving potential is applied to the column wirings. The display of each one line is performed by driving the electron emitting devices with the potential difference between the selection potential and the driving potential (the potential difference being hereinafter referred to as the “driving voltage”). Further, the vertical-direction scanning is performed by sequentially switching selected row wirings at a predetermined scanning frequency, thereby realizing the image display of one frame.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-212944 discloses a structure that includes a column wiring driving unit and a row wiring driving unit in each of the two regions that are formed by vertically dividing matrix wirings.
A driving technique of performing display by selecting two rows in each field period is also known. By this method, two rows are selected in each field period when interlace driving is performed in such an operation as to display TV signals using a matrix panel. This technique is referred to as the “pseudo-interlace driving” in this specification.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-267624 discloses an example of a matrix display apparatus that includes a correlation detecting circuit and a white peak detecting circuit. In this prior art, the white peak detecting circuit detects the luminance level of data supplied to the display panel, as well as the row-direction correlation among the data. When the luminance level is equal to or higher than a predetermined level and there is correlation among the data, scanning is performed on the rows that are determined to have the correlation.